The present invention relates, generally, to flotation devices and anti-exposure suits. More specifically, the invention pertains to such suits that are adapted for use by children.
Current garments provide some element of flotation, a method of thermal protection, or in some cases, a combination of the two. In any event, none offer the combination of anti-exposure and flotation in a quick-donning and adjustable garment specifically designed for infants and small children.
Regulatory agencies of both aviation and cruise line industries have made steps toward requiring minimum performance standards for infant flotation devices. The Federal Aviation Administration (“FAA”), Canadian Aviation Regulations and the International Council of Cruise Lines (“ICCL”) require the use of specific infant flotation garments that provide whole-body protection from hypothermia. However, Britain's Civil Aviation Authority (“CAA” and the FAA's Civil Aeromedical Institute (“CAMI”) have determined that original versions of these devices could not be relied upon to accommodate infants over the age of three months. This is because infants have, on average, become progressively larger and because the approved equipment is smaller than previously thought. Additionally, most infant life jackets are designed for use by infants over the age of twelve months and, therefore, cannot be relied upon to accommodate infants younger than this age. They (CAA and CAMI) further identified the existence of a “nine-month” gap for infants between the ages of three to 12 months, where current flotation garments do not fit properly. The ICCL and the U.S. Coast Guard recognize that there are no Safety of Life at Sea (“SOLAS”) approved or USCG approved Type 1 life jackets for persons weighting less than 30 pounds. Therefore, life jackets approved for other purposes, like the aviation approved infant baby cots, may be utilized to meet this requirement.
Current versions of infant life preservers are of the “baby cot” or “survival capsule” design. These are basically one-person life rafts for infants up to age 18 months. While providing the required level of protection, the design of these systems require inflation of a rather large structure prior to placing the child inside. Even with the standard CO2 inflation mechanism inflating the exterior structure, some of them still require oral inflation of the floor of the device, thereby prolonging the donning time and adding an element of confusion to donning procedures. Outcome studies conducted at CAMI's Aircraft Cabin Evacuation Facility have concluded that post-crash survival is only possible within the first 90 seconds before the non-survivable “flashover” effect occurs, so any delay in emergency egress could potentially lead to disastrous consequences.
The current invention will provide a flotation property, a means of keeping the infant apart from the water and a means of mitigating the chilling effects of a wind. The design will satisfy all the requirements of both aviation and cruise line industries in a small and adjustable quick-donning anti-exposure flotation ensemble that facilitates donning and expedites egress under emergency situations.